A New Begining
by Emmybee1031
Summary: Jessica Golden's mother just passed. After geting into some trouble on the night of her mother's funeral she finds herself flying back with her grandmother to live in dreary England instead of sunny Los Angles,CA. Not only is she being sent to a boarding school she learnes it is a school of Witch craft and Wizardry, can Jessica coup with being a witch and her mothers death?
1. Chapter 1

**I made some changes! Sooo sorry everyone I thought it could use some fixing!**

* * *

><p>I was awaken by a loud bang. "Ugh my parents are fighting <em>again<em> really at least let me get some sleep," I thought to myself. I heard a car door slam then a loud start of an engine and heard a car speeding away. I got up and looked out the blinds, I push the lose strands of honey blonde hair out of my eyes. This was the 3rd time this week one of her parents tumbled down the street in furry. I had cried sometimes at night, but now _thanks_ to her parents she was tougher than a nail. Yes I loved my parents but all they ever did was fight! I walked over to the mirror and yanked a brush through my fine hair. I looked at my clock. "_5:30, 5:30 you have got to be kidding me!_" I thought. I grabbed a jacket and silently went down the stairs. I sunk outside and breathed in cool, crisp, night air.

I walked over to my telescope and gazed at the stars. I could see the big dipper and the little dipper. Growing up in sunny los angels California any normal person would expect me to be a beach bunny and a popular girl. The truth is I'm not. I'm not popular at school. All the girls hate me for my sarcastic behavior and the guys hate me because I'm to smart to date any of them, let alone grind with them at parties. I did have group of friends though, Johan, Krystal, Patsy (Patricia), and Nick. I had met them in 2nd grade and we clicked instantly. Johan with his black hair, brown eyes, and goofy personality, Krystal with her bleach blonde hair and lilac eyes. Pattz with her brown flowy hair and deep green eyes. And finally Nick, beautiful, gorgeous, Nick, I had loved Nick ever since they were kids, his deep coppery hair and golden eyes. I loved Nickoli and I always would.

I sat staring at the stars forever putting them on my star map. Then I spun when I the heard sirens. A police car stopped in front of my house. I ran out the gate to meet them.

"Jessica Golden?" He asked though his voice was not questioning. "Yes," I replied. Wondering what they might want. He looked sad, almost sorry for her? "_Why would he be sorry for me_" I thought. "There has been an accident, a car wreck; your mother was involved with this car wreck Miss. Golden. She died in this car wreck."

I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't think well at least about anything but the pain. I clutches my sides and started to hyper ventilate. I started mumbling thing like no this can't be happening, but it was happening. My mom, my mom who tucked me in at night, killed spiders, held my hand when no one else would was gone. I would never get to tell her how much I loved her. I wouldn't get to have my first taste of alcohol (even though I already have) with my mom. I started crying, no screaming. When the officer reached for me I only screamed louder. I started to see black dots in my vision then everything went dark.

I woke in my bed everything was dark. A dream it was only a dream yes how could I have been so stupid! I mean if my mom was really dead I wouldn't be in bed I'd be planning her funeral for pete's sake! I got out of bed and went down stairs practically skipping with happiness. When I got to the end of the stairs there were tons of people in the room, police and mortuary men. I felt my breath come quickly. No one even noticed I was in the room. I hid behind a wall and listened to what they were saying. I started to sob, silent sobs, sad sobs. Each tear that fell stood for something I regret about. Fighting with my mom about parties, not taking her fashion advice and ending up looking like a slut, or a homeless persone. I only wish I could say sorry.

I watched the men in suits carry my mother's body bag to the car, knowing what was inside the bag I cried a gentle cry. I saw someone come up the steppes and the next thing I know I'm in my brother warm, strong arms. His electric blue eyes were not only wet but clouded over. I sobbed in my brothers arms for what seemed like a century. I looked up at him I had always loved my brother he was athletic, smart, and popular. Everything I'm not, but today he looked weak and broken. We broke apart and went into the house.

Getting dressed in the unforgiving black clothing is never easy when you're dressing for a person in your life that you loved. You can't make yourself presentable or good enough when your mother just died and your dressing for her funeral. I didn't even bother to put make-up on nothing could hide the red permanent marks of sadness under my clocked eyes. I pulled my hair into a sleek pony tail, remembering when my mother used to do it for me when I was a little girl. I went down stairs this time with remorse not happiness. My brother and father were at the end of the stairs. "Let's go," I murmured. I didn't talk much, for nothing could be said.

The day was murderously painful I never realized how many people had loved my mother now I finally did realize. Lots of people were saying things like, "I'll miss her", "She was a great friend", and the most said was "She died so young". This was defiantly true. I always smiled and nodded I said thank you a lot to. Lots of people asked if I was fine, and I plastered a smile on my face and said fine of course! Anyone who knew me would know I was not fine of course, which was why when I finally saw my group of friends they escorted me outside. I took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked concern stirring in his golden eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is when you host a funeral for someone you love and you have to listen to other people complaining about how hard it was gonna be for them, I'm the one who just lost my mother, my mother won't be at my own wedding, she can't hold my hand when I waiting to see if I'm pregnant, she can't even see me graduate, I lost one of the most important people in my life and people have the nerve to say how hard it's gonna be for them," I said starting to sob, "And people ask if I'm fine, I just lost my mother and they ask me if I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Jessica I know its har-

"Don't even finish that sentence you don't know how hard it is you don't even have the right to be sorry!"

He stopped me by pulling me into his arms. He smelt nice, he was warm to. I relaxed under his grip. Patsy joined in on our hug, so did Johan and Krystal. I cried and felt a strong bond between me and my friends I loved them so much it hurt my heart. I had known them forever, through the good and the bad, and this was the bad and they were right here next to me. I could never imagine life without them.

As soon as I got home I went to my bed and collapsed. I fell asleep until I got a text a quarter to midnight.

**Nick: Hey Jez r u still coming?**

Ugh she had totally forgot they were gonna go clubbing for Patsy's birth day! She couldn't just say no that would make huge friction between her and Patsy.

**ME: Uh yeah pick me up in 30 min ok?**

I got a response almost instantly.

**Nickoli: whatever**

I unzipped my shirt and jeans. I went to my closet and pulled out a nice pair of jeans that I got from True Religion, and a button up blouse. I dressed quickly. I rolled on some eye serum to hide the bags under my eye, I stopped and thought _God how am I doing this! _I put on shoes, grabbed my pursue and was out the door.

When I got to the car I heard a loud whistle. I opened the car door and climbed in the back. Everyone was already there. The whistle had come from Johan.

"I expected you to bring a box of tissues and your blankie," Patsy said sarcastically.

"But apparently she wants someone else's blankie!" Krystal said. I punched her in the knee. She was wearing a corset and shorts. Pattz was wearing a crop top and a skirt. The guys were wearing their regular clothing.

"Nickie," I said, "Turn on the radio." I smiled. I was dying inside my mom would be so mad if she knew I was doing this!

He grimaced and turned on the radio. Some Korean band named 2ne1 came on and Patsy went crazy, she loves that stuff. "Can't nobody can't nobody hold us down!" She sang. Patsy sang until we got to the club.

We walked right in nobody asked use for our IDs. Some upbeat paramour music was playing. I would usually love the vibe and the atmosphere from this place, all I could think about was my mother and how disappointed she would have been in me. I wiped my sweating palms on my jeans and wiped at my forehead. I went to the bar and sat down be for I could pass out.

Nick cam and sat next to me.

"What's up," He asked me.

"I don't feel right, my mom died a couple days ago and I'm at a club acting as if I'm celebrating!" I said.

"Your mom would want you to be have a good time and not wallowing in despair," He said.

"Nick my mom just died and I'm off partying on the night of her funeral like a war just ende-

He stopped me by pulling me into a kiss. It was a big wet sloppy kiss. It was as if Nick was trying to swallow me. He held me in tight. _'No, this is wrong, this isn't how It's supposed to happen' _I thought. I pulled away. I saw the confusion on his face. I felt the heat rush to my face. Suddenly the room was as if it was suffocating me. I felt dampness in my eyes. I sprinted away pushing people out of the way; tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

I got outside and took in a deep breath. The guy I had drooled over since second grade, the guy I thought I loved kissed me and I pulled away. I couldn't party and kiss a guy after my mom had died it's like buying a one way ticket to hell. I leaned against the wall; I slid down it ripping my 200 dollar jeans and cried. I cried and cried. I put my head in my hands. The tears ran dry eventually. I stood up, I swayed a little I leaned me weight on the wall. I unzipped my combat boots and threw them on the ground. I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. It came in about five minutes. It was a clean bus with an elderly woman as the driver. I gave her a five dollar bill and gave her my location. I sat down and cried some more.

When I got of the stop closest to home I was exhausted. I got off and sang my mom's favorite song as I walked. When I arrived home I saw a police car pulled out front, my dad and brother both on the lawn in their pajamas.

"Ugh what now," I muttered as I walked up to the house. My dad saw me and rushes up to me.

"Jessica where were you, we were worried sick, I wake up and go to your bed room with a hot chocolate and you're not even there!" He yelled at me, he grasped my arms and shook me hard. My father's English accent was as strong as ever but instead of it soothing me it made me want to throw up.

"Uh I uh I went out with my friends f- for Patsy birth day," I stuttered. I was trembling hard under my father's cold grasp. My father's face grew red with anger.

"And you did this on the day of your mother's funeral why?" He yelled in my face. I didn't answer, I looked at him dead in the face, my blue eyes gone grey, I grew up at lot because of my mom dying. I shook off his grasp and walked to the house.

I got to my bed room and peeled off my ripped jeans and tear stain blouse. I didn't even bother to dress for the night. I crawled into bed and felt determined.

When I woke I heard a ruckus going on down stairs. I put on my old favorite jeans and a Paramore T-shirt. I wondered into the restroom. When I looked in the mirror I looked witch like. My light blonde fell in loose curls around my face. My electric blue eyes were grey. I sighed and grabbed a brush from the drawer and brushed my hair once and pulled it into a pony tail. I washed my face my eyes still red and puffy. I walked out of my room and went down stairs. I saw my dad and my grandmother. My grandmother lives in England, but was here for the funeral. I went and sat by them.

"Gran, Dad what's wrong," I said as I sat down.

"I told your grandmother about what happened last night and she has an idea," My dad said he looked every serious I could tell he agreed with the idea. I shifted in my seat very uncomfortable with the situation. I held my head high.

"And what idea is that," I said my voice not wavering. I needed to look strong if I was to fight whatever it was I was fighting.

"We think you should move back to England with me, and go to a boarding school in England, and you don't have a say in the matter, we are to leave next week hopefully you won't get in trouble till then," Grandma Elizabeth says looking even more determine than me.

"You're kidding right, RIGHT!" I say my voice rising with ever word I was out of my chair now, looking at both of their faces. They didn't even blink they must have been expecting this, me freaking out is uncharacteristically common. I felt my world fall apart by the seams. I screamed and stormed upstairs, slamming my door extra hard as I went. I went straight to my suit case and closet and packet everything leaving only enough outfits for the next week. I was done in about an hour, the old me would have protested till I was black and blue, but I knew they weren't budging one this one. The way they held them self's, they had made up their minds. And they weren't going to change. I grabbed my phone.

**Group text (Patsy, Nick, Krystal, &Johan): Meet me at the school I have big news.**

Yes the old abandoned elementary school. It burnt down some parts were safe and that is always were me and my friends hang out ever since we found it in 5th grade.

I got there in about twenty minutes. They let me take the car once they heard I had packed. I parked the car and climbed out. When I got to the safest class room they were already there. Johan was the first one to talk we were always the closest out of the group.

"What wrong," He said walking to greet me. We hugged quickly, and then I launched into the story. They were all stunned. Krystal squeaked and then threw her head into her hands and sobbed. Patsy comforted her.

"Is there anything we can do," Nick said he had finally after a long while of him being quite. I shook my head. He grabbed my arm.

"There has to be something," He said.

"There isn't," I said I lifted my head and caught my breath. He looked so gorgeous and I have to leave him. I cried in his arms for the longest time. I lifted my head and he kissed me. This time it was a good kiss a sweet kiss. This was the kiss I had dreamed of my whole life. I would never get to kiss him again. I cried some more. We broke apart. The rest of the day was a blur we talked and made plans for my last week and how much we would miss each other and how I could visit over the summer. Then I got a text from my dad saying I should start heading home.

We group hugged and said our good byes' for what seemed like forever but was over far too quickly. I hurried to the car, I dropped my keys. I bent down to pick them up and tears almost took me over, but I forced myself to keep moving.

I drove home I saw a figure in the road and swerved to avoided it. I looked back and saw it was a box. One of the boxes I had used to pack my things. I got out of the car and ran to the box it was very dark so I couldn't see well, but I could tell it wasn't one of my boxes. _'What was I thinking it was_ _so stupid to walk out here alone' _I thought. I looked around and ran back to the car. I got home in a heartbeat. I walked up to my room and again didn't bother to dress for the night. I fell asleep with dreams to come.

I was awaken early by an alarm. Last week had pasted so quickly, I got goodbyes from people I didn't know and had quit a few guys confess their undying love for me, so I had a pretty good last week. I clicked my alarm off. Today I was going to England to day my life was gonna change.


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed the last chapter to those of you who dont know R&R**

* * *

><p>"Jessica hurry up," My grandmother yelled at me from down stairs. I rolled my eyes. I had already packed she was the one holding everything up. She had not decided to pack her things until the morning so when I decided to get some more sleep I accidently slept in too late. I looked at my room. Most of my stuff was out of it now. The room I had grown up in looked sad and unrecognizable. I looked at the floor there in the white carpet was the stain from when I got diet coke and put some in my mouth then put a mentos in it. I laughed remembering the bubbles and liquid rushing out of my mouth and nose. I could still feel the burning of the coke coming out of my nose. I looked over at a recent stain from doing a thing called cinnamon challenge. I felt empty and unprepared as I closed my bedroom door and left the life I knew how to live and the life I was about to live.<p>

By the time we got to the airport I was a nervous wreck and didn't want to get on a plane to go to Wake Field, England. I so scared when the security guard women said what's your name I thought she said how's your day. When I responded good she looked at me like I was crazy, and repeated the question like I was an idiot. Then as we were about to get on the plane I remembered I had forgotten my bag at one of the stores and jogged away. I panted into the store which was half way across the airport I looked around and saw my bag I went over and collected it, as I was sprinting back I tripped and fell on my ass and of course my bag went flying! I was completely mortified.

I saw feet approaching and a friendly hand offered to help me up. I was in no position to refuse so I took the hand. It was warm but not sweaty and surprisingly soft. I got up and looked into deep green eyes. He was surprisingly handsome so I was in utter shock when he walked over to my bag and held it out for me wearing a crooked smile.

"I hate to say this, but that was the highlight of my day," He said eyes flashing.

I glowered and gave him my famous glare.

"As much fun as this has been I have a flight to catch," I said as I accepted my purse and sprinted on.

I made it back to the terminal just in time, I showed them my ticket and they lead me on board closing the doors behind me. I walked to my seat and cursed my Garn had pulled out all the stops! I was in first class. I put my carry on in the over head compartment and took my seat. The one seat next to me was not occupied, and I silently thanked my grandma. The seats were big and plush, and in the seat in front of me was a large T.V screen. I plugged my beats into the T.V. and began to watch South Park.

By 1: 30 Los Angles time I was stumped a whole two seasons of South Park can really injure your vocal cords. I stretch out and fell asleep anxiety churning in my stomach.

I woke up to the sound of the air attendant telling us we were thirty minutes away from landing. I groaned this meant I had missed a first class breakfast, great that's great. I got my carry on out of the over head compartment and got out my make-up bag, a hair curler (battery operated), and a fresh new pair of cloths and personal items., and my tooth brush. I wanted to make a good impression on England.

When I was making my way back to my seat I spotted my Gran, she waved at me and I waved back. When we landed I wanted to throw up. We got through baggage and immigration quickly and before I knew it I was on my way to my grandmothers little cottage. My grandma lived alone because my grandfather had died years ago. I dropped my bag and my Gran shook her head at once.

"Don't make yourself to comfortable we are going shopping." And with that said we climbed back in to her VW.

We arrived at a beat up little pub with a Old woman siring a cauldron on a sign out front. "Go figure," I mumbled As I stepped out of the car. I trudged behind her and walked into the little pub.

"Ahhhh Liz how's it going?" Asked the bar tender with a thick accent.

"Just fine Bill, taking my granddaughter shopping that's all she's going to Hogwarts this year," She said looking pleased. Lots of people clapped me on the back saying congratulation and a bunch of other nonsense.

"Have I missed something?" I asked my Gran. Lots of people all around gasped.

"She doesn't know Liz?" Asked Bill with a concerned voice.

"Know what?" I demanded putting steel in my voice.

"Gee thanks Bill," Said My Gran, "Well you see sweetie you come from a long long line of witches and Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards like yourself.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, but it all made sense I have always been abled to do extraordinary things ever since I was little.

"I know you think it's not crazy I can feel it, thing have happened when you were younger thing you just couldn't explain am I right?" She said not sounding very much like it was a question.

"Yes but-

"But nothing do you believe or don't you?" She said interrupting me. I sighed and nodded my head in resign. The crowd barked with laughter and cheered. My Grandma lead me outside and all there was, was a brick wall.

"Where's the-

"Shush child," She said to me and started touching places in the brick wall and soon a path way clear through the wall. I felt my jaw slacken. The day flew by and before I knew it I was in Gran's old VW with an owl screeching in my ear. I smiled to myself in pure happiness I imagined what nick's face would look like when an lovely little owl hand (Or claw) delivers a letter to him. We pulled up to the drive way, and I couldn't believe I was starting a school for witches and Wizards tomorrow.

I felt the nerves in my stomach as we pulled up to the train station.

"Walk strait into it?" I questioned very worried my Gran had go round the bend.

"Yes strait into it, and I got an Owl from Headmaster Longbottom saying to sit with the Gryffindors on the train and you will be sorted into your house when you get there," She said I nodded my head and said goodbye. I walked into the station pushing a heavy trolley I saw platform 9 and I saw platform 10 and ran into the column in between before I could second guess myself. I looked around in amazement I looked at the train titled Hogwarts express and smirked to myself.

"My god that old bat wasn't crazy!" I whispered to myself as a man helped me with my luggage and into a compartment. I settled down in my ripped jeans and white tank top and felt very out of place the other girls I had seen had been pleated skirts and blouses. I shook my head and pulled out my Ipod and plugged my beats in, It wasn't long till a couple of boys and a few girls came in, I put poor Freddie Mercury on pause. I took off my beats and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Bloody hell she's American," Said a Gorgeous boy with a smirk on his face he eyed my ripped jeans and white tank top.

"And she's dressed like a hooker," Said a very unfortunate girl.

"Well what the hell did you want or are you here to gawk at a poorly dressed American," I said eyebrows raised in a I'm far more superior than you expression.

"Ohh and she has attitude how attractive and her looks aren't bad either, ok let's go then," Said another good looking boy. I let out a sigh of relief as they left. I noticed how only one boy didn't say a word against me a very, very attractive boy he had blonde devilish hair and electric blue eyes, he just stood there looking bad for me. Ha well I'm not interested in boys who don't stand up for me. But I knew I would regret those words.

A girl with pixie cheeks and curly short red hair came in and said, "Umm you should probably put your robes we are getting closer to the castle." Then she entered and closed the doors behind her.

"I hear you got ambushed by the Slytherins and that you stood up for yourself it takes heart to do that, Hi I'm Jocelyn Weasley," She said sticking out a petite hand. I returned it with my own and smiled.

"What Grade are you in?" She asked.

"Um Fourth, how about you?" I asked.

"Fourth and I'm in Gryffindor, anyway don't worry about those guy the girls are just jealous because you are drop dead gorgeous and the guy just think you're an item." And with that said she left. I changed into my robes.

Soon the train halted to a stop. I walked outside off the car and tons of people were waiting to get off. Jocelyn came bouncing up to my side. I said a quite hello. Once we were out we climbed into carriages that pull themselves. Four other people joined us and I became quite.

"Everyone this is Jessica," She said.

"Hello I'm Taylor Weasley I'm in Gryffindor," Said a Handsome guy with a half smile on his face. I smiled at him.

"Hey I'm Allison Longbottom I'm in Ravenclaw," Said a pretty blonde. I waved a awkward wave.

"Sup I'm Henry Potter I'm in Hufflepuff," Said a shy boy with sleek black hair that covered his eyes.

"Hi I'm Kait Wilson I'm in Slytherin we aren't all bad," Said a beautiful brunet. I gave her an apologetic look. Then everyone launched in to conversation I felt left out so when Taylor asked where I was from I didn't automatically know he was talking to me.

"Oh uh California," I said.

"Cool can I can you Jez?" He asked me.

"Sure," I said my heart pounding. We arrived at the castle in no time. Tons off people were seated at tables. An elderly woman pulled me aside and asked if I could come with her I said sure not knowing what I did to have already gotten in trouble.

"We are going to sort you into your house," She crocked. I let out a sigh of relief. I stood there with little first years waiting to get called when I did I walked up and sat down. I heard a few whistles and smirked.

Then this old hat was put on my head "_Hum interesting very interesting, smart, cunning, true, brave,"_ "Slytherin!" My heart stopped, my lips parted I felt very much like an injured puppy. No one cheered no one clapped. I walked head bowed to the Slytherin table and saw Kait wave at me I took my spot next to her. The boy that didn't say anything rude about me was on my side to the right and the rest of his friends were with him. Kait started to say something but was so rudely interrupted

"So tell us Jezebel are you glade you are in Slytherin and if you were wondering my name is Warren Kinsley," Said the rude boy that said I had attitude.

"I wasn't wondering and no I'm not," I said looking him dead in the eye. He glared and started to say something when the gorgeous boy said, "Lay of it Warren," Then he turned to me, "Hi I'm Gabriel Malfoy."

"Gab, Warren she not sleeping with either of you so lay of it ok?" Said Kait with steel in her voice. I laughed to myself and my eyes meet with Taylors he mouthed _Sorry_ I smiled and mouthed back _Thanks it's ok_ then he said _Do you want to hang out with us in the Gryffindor common room after dinner_ I nodded and Warren noticed who I was talking to and frowned.

"Oh come on Weasley that's who you like you like Weasley!" He said in disgust.

"It's none of your business to whom I like!" I said flushing with anger.

"Yeah shut up Warren!" said Gabriel protectively. Dinner ended soon I felt so stuffed. Gabriel was actually quite nice and warren was a jerk but he was kind of funny and wasn't so bad. Me and Kait headed to Taylor. Taylor and Gabriel glared at each other before Gabriel stocked of with Warren. Jocelyn, Henry, and Allison Joined us on the stair all laughing.

"Did you see your face when the sorting hat said Slytherin I thought you were gonna puck!" Said Henry laughing I blushed and playfully tapped him on the arm.

"Shut up Henry, the best part was the look on all the guys faces ha it was like they had never seen a girl before," Said Allison giggling. I flushed deeply.

"Gabriel and Warren were fighting like dogs over her, Gab really likes her, and Ren only wants to screw with her," Said Kait.

"Ugh they are both sooooo gross," Said Jocelyn making a face.

"Gabriel like the angle as if!" I said and everyone erupted into laughter. I suddenly got a head ach and felt like I was gonna vomit.

"Hey Kait can you just give me the password so I can get in I have a head ach," I said grimacing. She looked slightly surprised but quickly covered it. "Sure it's snake bait," She said eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Want me to walk you there?" Asked Taylor with a concerned look on his face. I smiled a warm smile.

"Ok thank you," I said smiling. We walked in silence for a long while when finally we arrived.

"Snake bait," I said frowning. The painting swung open. I hugged Taylor good night and climbed inside. The inside of the common room was hideous and green and silver, and it was freezing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the unfortunately ugly girl from the train. I shrugged her off and continued to walk.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She said with a gross crocked teeth smile on her face. The common room fell silent.

"Look marry poppins I'm not in the mood can we do this some other time," I said without turning and continued to walk up the stairs

When I heard someone yell look out. I turned in time to see the ugly girl lung at me, I dodged her. I saw her reach for her wand, but before she could reach it, it went flying. Everyone froze Warren was standing there wand drawn, his hair tousled he looked devastatingly handsome.

"You little slut," Said the ugly girl. I shook my head and walked up stairs. I got In the shower and turned the water on boiling hot and started to massage my muscles. I dressed in the bath room and went to a big bed that looked unoccupied and closed the curtains. I lay there with my head on my pillow and it occurred to me I all really had an arch enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it please review, helpful tips help to! =D<strong>


End file.
